


Knight's Honor Code

by purplesk



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Knight, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will help my brother knight.<br/>I will be true to my friends.<br/>I will be faithful in love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The knight errant who is from far far away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachasiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachasiki/gifts).



> 此文獻給壓壓。  
> 一開始是說想要寫黑幫AU，結果最後居然變成中世紀騎士AU。囧rz  
> 另外，壓壓說想要看10歲年齡差、從小養成(?)、狗血風格的年上黨EC，這次就來試試看(捲袖子)  
> 昨天才終於打了草稿大綱，目前不清楚會寫幾回，分級也先放在PG，之後需要調整的話會再調整。
> 
> 我對中世紀的資料不是很清楚，也是邊查邊寫著，如有Bug，敬請見諒。

_**I will be kind to the weak.** _

_**I will be brave against the strong.** _

_**I will fight those who do wrong.** _

_**I will fight for those who cannot fight.** _

_**I will help those who call on me for help.** _

_**I will help my fellow Knights.** _

_**I will be true and Honest.** _

_**I will be faithful to my clan and its members.** _

　　

　　※※※

　　那一年的比武大會對絕大多數的人而言，只是看到了一場精采絕倫的比賽；但Charles而言，卻是人生的轉捩點。

　　Charles在父親的要求下，被學士和侍從們從一堆古書堆中給挖出來。他百般不願地從至少十位僕人的手上選出一套比較沒那麼複雜又看起來足夠端莊正式的衣服換上。一邊褪下睡衣睡褲的同時，他有一搭沒一搭地跟僕人閒聊著，並且想試著說服他的隨行侍從幫他偷帶一點研究住在沼澤區的農民們的小冊子，可惜大夥都看出他一貫的誘拐手法，每個人都顧左右而言他或者乾脆婉轉地拒絕他們的未來領主。

　　所以這次Charles只好靠自己爬到城堡供養的學士們的研究室去，偷偷拿走他所需要的研究資料。是的，用『爬』的，畢竟Charles如果大大方方地走進塔裡，學士們會好說歹說的請他離開，從正門走進去還不被發現實在太困難了，所以Charles找到了另一條『路』，那是他跟Raven在城堡裡玩捉迷藏時發現的捷徑：學士塔的堆放古籍房間的窗口外剛好有一棵紅豆杉，它的高度恰巧可以讓Charles爬上去並且神不知鬼不覺地從窗戶偷鑽進去塔裡。

　　事實證明，Xavier的城堡要防的是內鬼不是外賊——而這內鬼還是未來的公爵，這點倒是讓城堡上上下下都挺頭疼的。

　　Charles偷摸走那十來卷的古書被愛告狀的小氣騎士發現了，小氣騎士告訴Lord Xavier，後者把Charles召進書房裡，Lord Xavier並沒有大發脾氣，倒是語重心長地提醒兒子，玩耍搗蛋是沒關係的，但是如果給別人帶來麻煩以及偷竊的行為是可恥的。

　　說實話，Charles寧願被父親罵得狗血淋頭也不想要站在父親面前聆聽對方的諄諄教誨，這種良心譴責比被責罵還來的令人想挖洞躲起來。Charles最後承認自己做錯事了，並且願意受到處罰。但沒想到父親並沒有賜下任何處罰方式，只說著，幾天後他們家族也受到邀請，要一同前往北方河流城堡參與這幾年來最大的比武大會——Xavier家族裡也有幾名強悍的騎士參與比賽。

　　不忍說，Charles痛恨所有貴族們喜愛的殘忍血腥活動，看那些穿著盔甲上烙上各名門望族的家徽的騎士們打打殺殺，到底哪一點有趣？受傷事小，有些騎士還因此賠上了性命。更令人覺得弔詭的是，眾人居然把這種血腥活動當作騎士的榮譽之旅。

　　不得不答應陪同父親一起前往觀賞本次的比武大會對Charles而言是最大的懲罰了。

　　坐在馬車裡陪著Raven玩木偶遊戲時，Charles忍不住望了眼外頭愉快飛翔的鳥兒，並覺得自己彷彿就是被關在黃金鳥籠中僅供觀賞用的珍禽異獸。

　　那天，Charles Xavier剛過十歲生日。

　　

　　※※※

　　比武大會通常舉行五天到一週左右，全看當時的貴族們的心情以及騎士們的資質——貴族們若是揮金如土，那麼就可以玩久一點；騎士們若是打的難分軒輊，那麼就可以延長加賽。

　　Charles倒是希望這次大家節省一些、騎士們三兩下就被對方放倒，趕緊結束這次的無聊旅行，來到河流城堡三天了，這座城堡一點文明歷史都沒有，來觀看比賽的準領主們每個人的腦袋都沒文化，只想著打打殺殺，Raven遇見了綠園城堡女孩們，她們每天都跑出去摘花、抓魚偶爾還騎馬追逐，Raven玩的太盡興，完全忘記她那可憐兄長只能孤單地在城堡裡亂晃，害Charles無聊地想起他的北方蠻族研究才做到一半。

　　河流城堡裡唯一讓Charles滿意的就是他們有座接近西邊密林的花園區，那裡鮮少有人走動，而Charles可以在夜半時分溜出寢室，躺在草地上觀賞美麗的星宿。

　　今晚Charles也採取同樣的行動。他抱著從自家城堡帶出來的小工具，想把昨天在花園區看到的小蟋蟀、小青蛙抓起來——他在Xavier城堡沒看過那些品種的小傢伙們。就在Charles趴在草地上用匍匐的姿態追著小蟋蟀時，他不小心滑了一下，整個人跌到一旁的淤泥裡，看起來狼狽不堪。

　　他起身，隨意用袖子抹去臉上的髒污，而與此同時他聽見一旁傳來竊笑聲。

　　

　　「誰？」

　　

　　Charles知道隻身一人在陌生地帶是危險的，即便幾乎所有的貴族騎士們都聚集在此座城堡附近，但這不表示其他家族的人就值得信任，況且，總是會有一些強盜假裝成騎士混進場內，然後偷偷拐走、抱走小領主們，最後再勒索其家族。

　　他下意識地摸摸別在腰際的匕首，就算他打不過大人，但這不表示他傷不了對方——Charles是喜歡待在書卷中，但是他的擊劍、騎術甚至射箭並沒有因此而不靈光。

　　

　　「你想抓虹蟋蟀？」站在陰影處的人開口問著，帶點調侃之意。

　　「什麼？」

　　「就是你剛才失手的那一隻昆蟲。」

　　「喔，牠是虹蟋蟀？」Charles第一次聽到這品種的蟋蟀，覺得玩味。

　　「虹蟋蟀速度快，而且兇猛，你想抓虹蟋蟀可不是跟著牠後面傻傻的追就能逮住牠。」來者輕挑的語氣讓Charles似乎可以想像的到對方嘴角勾起輕視的弧度。

　　

　　Charles還想說些什麼來維護自己的尊嚴，但沒想到那人走出城堡陰影的庇蔭，朝Charles走近。一開始Charles緊張地想掏出匕首，但他隨後發現對方比自己高大又精實，身上沒穿戴騎士鎧甲，但是渾身散發著迷人的野性危險氣息。Charles知道眼前的男人也是一名騎士，只是他不記得哪個家族有如此英俊年輕又給人一種狂妄自大感的騎士。

　　更貼切地說，Charles沒見過這人。

　　對方在距離Charles兩公尺遠的地方蹲下，他的視線望著草堆，但伸手朝未來Xavier城主要取手上的小工具。Charles有點遲疑，但還是先把手上的小陶罐遞了過去，並且也模仿男人蹲下，順著對方的視線在草堆上尋找目標物。

　　就在Charles看見那隻方才逃走的虹蟋蟀——當然也可能這隻是牠的親戚——說時遲那時快，Charles還來不及出聲，而在他對面的男人瞬間將用手抓住虹蟋蟀的後半身，並且手腳俐落地將虹蟋蟀裝進小陶罐裡。前後可能不超過三秒鐘。

　　

　　「給你。」

　　

　　Charles眨了眨眼，而蹲在對面的男人將裝有虹蟋蟀的小陶罐遞給他，彷彿一切如此理所當然。

　　

　　「虹蟋蟀只吃新鮮的食物，而且不常喝水，蔬菜葉子要瀝乾才能餵食，還有，虹蟋蟀其實很喜歡吃蛆。」男人嘴角微揚，彷彿在嘲笑貴族公子哥們肯定沒親眼見過什麼是『蛆』。

　　「謝謝。」接過小陶罐的Charles珍惜地望著手上的戰利品，「我之前養過南方的百靈鳥，牠也愛吃蛆，害我有段時間到處找蛆跟麵包蟲呢。」Charles漾出燦爛的笑，在月光下顯得有點柔美——雖然跟他說出來的言語有點不大搭調。

　　

　　男人挑眉，先是一愣，隨後輕笑了幾聲。最後他站起身來，準備轉身離開。

　　

　　「我是Charles Xavier，請問閣下是？」

　　「我不是什麼閣下。」聳肩，「叫我Erik就行了。」

　　

　　Charles微微歪頭，思考對方的話的含意，而名叫Erik的男人則刻意做了一個彎腰鞠躬的動作，看起來似乎是故意的，但有點意思。

　　

　　「小的先行告退了。」故意抬眼，「My Lord.」

　　

　　Charles只覺得有趣，他笑了笑，沒說什麼，眼前自稱Erik的男人則轉身離開，留下Charles繼續找尋虹蟋蟀的其他家人。

　　

　　※※※

　　Xavier未來領主正百般無聊地坐在觀眾席上，雖然雙眼望向比武會場，但心思完全繫在昨晚抓到了那兩隻虹蟋蟀。他想著，如果晚一點去跟廚房僕人們要麵包蟲，不知道對方是否會嚇壞？

　　就在他打算偷溜離開之際，他瞅見場上兩名騎士騎著馬先與觀眾們打招呼，其中一位還遞了紅玫瑰給河流城堡的大公主——喔，是有名的南方的……哎呀，Charles想不起來騎士的名字，但就是以花俏劍法聞名各王國的騎士，真不曉得哪位可憐蟲是他的對手。

　　Charles用手拖腮思索著時，他然睜大眼睛，發現花俏騎士的對手是昨晚幫他抓到虹蟋蟀的Erik？

　　叫做Erik的男人身上並沒有穿戴昂貴又厚實的銀色盔甲，也在此刻Charles才發現Erik身上並沒有任何附屬於某家族旗下的證明。

　　 **流浪騎士。**

　　Charles握緊了拳頭，這是他首次看見居然有位沒沒無聞的流浪騎士登上比武大會的舞台，而且還一路打到了決賽與花俏騎士對決，想必後者肯定非常不屑流浪騎士。

　　年僅十歲的小領主攥緊了腿上的褲子布料，並且頭一次如此認真地觀賞騎士們的比武。他看見花俏騎士與流浪騎士兩方開始策馬往對方衝去，花俏騎士把長槍平放，直接對準流浪騎士的心臟；流浪騎士還是勾起他那傲視天下的笑容，舉起那看起來沒什麼抵擋作用的盾牌抵著花俏騎士的長槍。

　　當兩人的馬快速奔馳而且兩人的長槍都平舉快刺到對方之際，Charles忍不住站了起來。巨響從場上傳來：長槍與盾牌的撞擊聲、馬蹄在泥土上打滑聲、騎士跌下馬而撞到泥土的重量悶響……

　　Charles驚呼出來，湛藍色的瞳眸望著跌下馬的花俏騎士，而且他的馬也滑倒了一併跌在花俏騎士身旁。Charles把視線轉到流浪騎士的臉上，並毫不意外地看見男人臉上的驕傲，也在那刻，Charles發現昨晚幫自己抓虹蟋蟀的男人同時也望向自己，嘴角綻放著神秘的笑意。

　　


	2. This is my birthday present

　　「Charles？」

　　

　　被喚者抬起頭，他現在正坐在父親的桌前，後者仁慈但帶著疑惑的神情望著他。再過兩天，他們就要回到溫徹斯特，比武大會已經結束，各貴族們一一踏上歸程。Xavier家族也將投入回程行列，在河流城堡的這幾天，溫徹斯特城堡境內的所有大小事都是交由學士們及Lord Xavier的親信做為代理。

　　而昨天Lord Xavier收到了來自溫徹斯特的通知，提及領地邊際處有海盜作亂。他們得加緊腳步回到城堡，並且調派人手前去幫忙——畢竟有不少騎士跟著Lord Xavier來參加本次的比武大會，溫徹斯特剩下的人手有限，卻要管理如此廣袤之地。

　　

　　「父親，我想跟您談談我的十歲生日禮物的事。」Charles深呼吸，他知道現在提這孩子氣的事來煩擾父親確實不怎麼得宜，但他也沒多少時間了。

　　「你對貝禮德騎士從翡翠湖帶回來的古籍不滿意？」挑眉。

　　「不是的，我很喜歡那些資料，非常有用。」Charles趕緊澄清，「只是……我可不可以換一下禮物？」他小聲地說著，帶著些許尷尬。

　　「說吧。」

　　

　　Lord Xavier將手上的冊式抄本闔上，帶著些許興味領聽他獨子的請求。Charles是個聰明又活潑的孩子，他在任何地方都能顯出他獨到的想法，只不過大概還是個孩子，惡作劇、給大人添麻煩的事一樣也沒少過——Lord Xavier倒是不覺得不好，孩子就是要快樂地玩耍，反正Charles再快活也沒幾年了。

　　雖然如此，Charles卻很少主動向Lord Xavier提出請求，Lord Xavier記得當他把翡翠湖的古籍給Charles時，後者眼睛都發光了。今天卻來說他要換禮物，倒這是挺新鮮的，Lord Xavier決定洗耳恭聽。

　　

　　「我想要那個流浪騎士。」

　　

　　聞言，Lord Xavier挑眉，挺意外的答案。

　　

　　「Charles，流浪騎士不效忠任何君主。」溫徹斯特的當家溫和地說著，「況且我不認為他會是好騎士。」鮮少說出負面評論的Lord Xavier，現在所說的話引起Charles的好奇。

　　「父親為什麼認為Erik不是好騎士？」

　　「喔，原來你已經認識他了。」微笑，但換來兒子的微微臉紅，「比武大會從來就不接受流浪騎士的參與，Erik是偷偷頂替受了傷的楓葉城騎士出賽，所以雖然他贏得了冠軍，但也不算數了。不過大會給他一些金幣以表示感謝他優秀的表現。」

　　「這跟Erik不是好騎士有什麼關係？」仍舊是一針見血。

　　「孩子，Erik在騎士技藝方面是相當出眾，不過我查了一下這個人，他是個通緝犯。」

　　

　　Charles睜大他那雙藍得過份的美麗雙眸，眨了眨，似乎正在平復、消化他所得知的驚人訊息。

　　

　　「但我還是想要他。」皺眉，Charles略顯不甘願且微微嘟了嘴。

　　「為什麼？」Lord Xavier打趣地問著。

　　「因為我覺得他是個好人。」未來的領主漾出可與陽光分庭抗禮的燦爛笑容。

　　「好吧，那我們試試看。」Lord Xavier還是難以拒絕兒子的請求，他起身，並牽起Charles的手，「但不保證對方願意接受我們的邀請喔。」

　　

　　Charles頷首，嘗試一下，總比什麼都不做最後才後悔來的有意義。

　　

　　※※※

　　「對我有什麼好處？」正在幫馬披上馬鞍的流浪騎士咬著小樹枝，毫不理會站在他身後的男人可是一人之下萬人之上的溫徹斯特公爵的使者。

　　「看你怎麼解讀溫徹斯特公爵所提供給你的保證。」使者不耐煩地回應著。

　　

　　這位似乎對於公爵大人要求他來當說客——說服人人避之唯恐不及的流浪騎士——不怎麼滿意，但這也不能怪他。首先，眼前的男人是個通緝犯，雖然他前幾天拿下了比武大會的優勝，但根據流浪騎士所言，他來參加比武大會主要是為了獎金，並沒有別的目的，光是看扁了比武大會的精神——騎士榮譽——就挺令人不屑其人之行為。

　　再來，又因為通緝犯流浪騎士居然拿下了優勝，這表示對方武藝精良，又沒有任何道德約束，此人若是心血來潮想用使者的鮮血餵他的劍，這也並非不可能的事。

　　

　　「我看不出有什麼保證。」流浪騎士聳聳肩，「就是住在溫徹斯特城堡，然後每天醉生夢死？」嘲諷。

　　「能夠效忠於溫徹斯特公爵是每個騎士的榮耀！」使者忍不住破口罵人，「我真不曉得溫徹斯特公爵為什麼要招募你。」

　　「我也不曉得，不如我們一起去問他？」流浪騎士攤手。

　　「夠了！我不想再跟你這種蔑視騎士精神的人說話，我會回去報告公爵大人，說你拒絕了他的邀請。」使者憤憤地揮了揮他的衣袖，轉身要離開。

　　「不！他根本還沒拒絕。」

　　

　　不知道從哪裡蹦出來的未來的溫徹斯特公爵擋在使者面前，並阻止對方揚長而去。

　　

　　「My Lord？你怎麼在這裡？」使者被Charles的出現嚇了一跳，並望了四周，此處可是最低賤的底層騎士所使用的馬廄，Charles一輩子都不應該出現在這此處。

　　「貝禮德大人，那位男人並沒有拒絕父親的邀請，他只是說：『對我有什麼好處？』」Charles恭敬地回答，但同時也不容對方隨意打發他離開，Charles可是好不容易甩掉那些監試者，且偷偷跟上貝禮德騎士才來到這裡。

　　「是啊，未來的公爵大人說的是，我只是反問、確認一下，我還沒拒絕也沒有接受啊。」男人吐掉咬在嘴裡的小樹枝，頑皮地跟著唱起雙簧。

　　「My Lord！」貝禮德騎士帶點責難的眼神望向他的小主人。

　　「我來告訴你會有什麼好處。」Charles越過貝禮德騎士，絲毫不害怕地站在流浪騎士的面前，「首先，溫徹斯特的領地夠大，我父親沒有要求你要住在哪裡，只要住在我們的領地上就夠了，喔，當然，如果需要找你時，你也得來城堡一趟，所以我建議不要住的太遠；再來，你只要在溫徹斯特的土地上，那些想抓你的人就拿你沒法，沒有人有膽子動溫徹斯特的人的。」

　　「所以我算是溫徹斯特的騎士？」男人的嘴角勾出神秘笑容。

　　「不算。」

　　

　　流浪騎士與貝禮德騎士同時好奇地望向未來的公爵大人。

　　

　　「這是第三個好處，因為你並沒有宣示效忠於Xavier家族，所以你不算我們的騎士，想離開就可以離開。」Charles驕傲地說著，似乎對這條件相當滿意。

　　「My Lord，我不認為這是個好主意。」忠誠的貝禮德騎士出聲試著阻攔。

　　「那我算什麼？」流浪騎士打趣地反問著。

　　「嗯……」Charles歪了頭像在思考，「你是食客。」

　　「喔？」

　　「還有，也是我的生日禮物。」Charles漾出得意的笑容。

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.現在我整個人是在嚴重的感冒中Orz|||更新字數少了點，請見諒


	3. Catch sparrows

　　不忍說，Charles曾經有過兩名非常優秀的劍術老師，這兩位馳名遠近的騎士最後都放棄教導Charles，並非溫徹斯特的未來公爵資質駑鈍，也非兩位騎士被Charles的頑皮弄的心浮氣躁——不得不承認某一次Charles養的一隻會咬人的小青蛙跑到其中一位騎士的靴子裡，結果後果就有那麼點的尷尬。

　　最主要的原因是Charles聲稱在兩位騎士身上學不到什麼精彩的技術，他反而喜歡跟學士們一起刷刷陶杯、養養小昆蟲小動物、討論各種艱澀的語言學、宗教學及古生物知識，偶爾Lord Xavier還會答應讓Charles跟著學士們去採集昆蟲、藥草。

　　但畢竟是要繼承家業的未來棟樑，Lord Xavier這次決定再找新任劍術老師來教導Charles。

　　被命令在擊劍場等待的Charles略顯不耐煩，他看了一眼正在射擊場上練習射箭技術的Raven與Hank，心裡有些羨慕——他們練習完畢就可以去池塘抓鉛色水蛇，或者可以上山去爬樹。但是年紀稍長的自己就算練習完劍術，還得去上貨幣學課程。

　　Charles想起他還沒餵食虹蟋蟀，這下可不妙了，忘了跟廚房的老奶媽要麵包蟲，虹蟋蟀應該不會一天沒吃東西就餓死了吧？不行，他得想個法子搞定新來的劍術老師，然後趕緊溜走，快快去照顧他的新寵物。

　　

　　「久等了。」

　　

　　突如其來的聲音拉回Charles的注意力，小公爵不僅被闖入他思緒的聲音嚇到，轉首看見來者也愣了幾秒。

　　

　　「哈？」皺眉，這實在不可思議。

　　

　　在河流城堡的比武大會結束後，Charles確實說服了Erik跟他們一同回溫徹斯特，但才上路不到一天Lord Xavier就接獲通報，提及溫徹斯特沿海附近的漁村遭到攻擊，需要趕緊調派人手過去幫忙。公爵大人的部隊行進方向與漁村距離不遠，而眾人正對於流浪騎士的加入感到不解及略有微詞。

　　Erik主動請纓願意直接轉向去漁村幫忙，一來是看在Lord Xavier的恩情上，二來是順便展現實力——這是公爵大人私下告訴不願意讓Erik離開的Charles的話。

　　Charles一直都沒有聽說漁村後來的消息如何，因為緊接著王都那裡又有政事要商討，Lord Xavier回到溫徹斯特城堡後沒多久又趕著前往王都擔任臨時首相。城堡上上下下也沒人在談論漁村的最新消息，偶爾，Charles從貝禮德騎士那裡偷偷聽到似乎漁村的百姓們已經漸漸安頓下來。

　　比武大會已經結束了三個月，而今天他才再次與Erik——他的新任劍術老師見面。

　　

　　「哇，才幾個月不見，你已經忘了我嗎？」男人揶揄著，「真是令人傷心。」

　　「城堡裡都沒有人說漁村那邊的事情後來怎麼樣了，只聽說處理的差不多了。」Charles為自己辯護，「結果一直都沒有慶功宴什麼的，我當然不知道你回來啦！」十歲的小領主雙手交叉於胸前。

　　「誰會為流浪騎士設宴啊。」男人自嘲著，在他的小領主準備再度開口反駁之際，他又補上話：「我現在的工作呢，就是奉Lord Xavier之命，將你的劍術精進。」

　　

　　Charles聳聳肩，對於流浪騎士說出的最後這句話流露出自信且毫不遮掩的驕傲之情。

　　

　　「拿起你的劍吧，My Lord。」流浪騎士隨手轉了轉手上這把練習用的鈍劍。

　　「我又不是剛開始耍劍的小鬼。」Charles抽出他的鈍劍，對於Erik的吩咐不怎麼放在心上。

　　「當然，知己知彼是騎士第一守則。」

　　「什麼？」可愛的臉蛋上微微皺眉。

　　「我先開始囉！」

　　

　　不待Charles消化完方才的言語，流浪騎士已經劍步向前，並利用他人高手長的優勢展開第一次的突擊。男人的劍鋒直衝小領主的胸口，後者趕緊揚起手中的劍先擋掉第一次的突刺。

　　男人並沒有停下動作，他輕甩了劍的同時將小領主的劍一併帶開，Charles趁機往後跳了一步並在下一秒主動跨向前方採取攻勢。他身高不及男人，所以他不打算直接往男人的致命點戳刺，反之他刻意將劍鋒挪至男人的膝蓋上方的大腿處攻擊，但Erik畢竟經驗更為豐富，男人輕輕擋撥就將Charles的劍帶離原先的軌道。

　　小領主此刻勾起神秘的微笑，他做了個半轉身，接著迅速地手伸直刺直攻流浪騎士的腹部。似乎自己的意圖早就被看穿，流浪騎士一個反手格擋就將小領主的攻擊歸零。

　　流浪騎士在此刻突然視線轉開，往Charles的身後望去，臉上的表情顯出驚愕。小領主一時之間無法理解流浪騎士的神情，他下意識地順著Erik的視線轉頭，下一秒頸項上就傳來練習用的鈍劍的冰涼溫度。

　　

　　「你犯規。」Charles沒好氣地轉頭回來，並不大服氣地用自己的鈍劍撥掉流浪騎士的劍。

　　「你分心。」流浪騎士依舊掛著那抹頗為欠揍的笑容，收回劍他提醒著：「在比武場上或許雙方都會遵守規矩，但是如果你遇到的是強盜、海盜、東方那些亂七八糟的傢伙們，你還指望對方會砍你之前跟你說聲對不起嗎？」挑眉。

　　「你是想說我是溫室花朵？」 **都是花拳繡腿？**

　　

　　Charles並沒有生氣，他所表現出來的氣度已經遠超於他的實際年紀，而對Charles而言，與其叛逆地耍孩子脾氣，不如先弄清楚自己為什麼會失敗。

　　

　　「並不是僅針對你，My Lord。」聳肩，「貴族子弟的騎士們都是夏日玫瑰。」

　　

　　小領主歪頭，不甚理解流浪騎士的弦外之音。

　　

　　「父親是怎麼跟你說的？他真的要求你教我劍術？」

　　「Lord Xavier的原話是：『請協助Charles學會如何保護自己』。」嘴角微揚，而Charles微瞇起眼，大致猜到意思。

　　「如果將你會的技巧都教給我，難道不怕你毫無用武之地？」小領主故意如此說著，帶點傲慢的語氣。

　　「那也要你學得起來。」流浪騎士接招，並將問題鋒刃漂亮地丟了回去。

　　

　　Erik將鈍劍放回它原先所待之處，此舉動讓Charles有點遲疑，他們才剛開始練習，為什麼Erik已經打算離開？Charles踏出步伐往Erik身邊走近，正想開口就被打斷。

　　

　　「你的功課是抓麻雀。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「抓到小麻雀之後，帶來給我，我們再進行下一步教學。」流浪騎士露出神秘笑容，「一定要用抓的，不能傷害到牠也不能用買的。」

　　

　　語畢，流浪騎士轉身離開，留下Charles杵在原地思索著為什麼抓麻雀跟練習劍術有關？

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles花了快兩週的時間才抓到一隻小麻雀。

　　這期間他幾乎快抄起弓箭直接把麻雀射下來——雖然射中的機率不高，畢竟麻雀的攻擊目標太小，Charles的箭術尚為達到純熟地步。

　　他先試著跟蹤麻雀，結果在溫徹斯特城堡裡跑上跑下，好不容易接近小麻雀時，受到驚嚇的小鳥立刻飛走，讓Charles緊張地也跟著跑了起來，還常常不小心撞到僕人——有幾次把女僕手上剛洗好的衣服撞翻，全部跌到泥巴坑裡，還有一次廚子把熱湯端出來也撞上了正在追麻雀的小領主，嚇得廚子差點將熱湯灑在狂奔的Charles身上。

　　還有一次，Charles追著麻雀亂跑時，他停下來喘氣，結果瞥見流浪騎士一邊刷著馬鬃一邊對跑的半死不活的自己露出詭異的微笑——這傢伙真的是超級可恨！

　　某天，Charles有點想放棄抓麻雀，畢竟Erik根本沒解釋為什麼他需要去抓麻雀？他坐在池塘邊，慵懶地曬著太陽，並將手上的麵包屑丟在腳旁，一邊偷懶一邊餵著鴿子。

　　 **如果是抓鴿子就容易多了。** Charles不禁地想著，並嘆了口氣。鴿子比麻雀更容易親近人，也比較容易教導，但或許因為太容易得手，所以Erik才說要抓麻雀而非抓鴿子吧？

　　正當他這麼想時，幾隻小麻雀也被麵包屑吸引，紛紛飛來，在Charles腳邊跟鴿子們分食戰利品。Charles念頭一閃，他故意將麵包屑放在自己的身邊，試試看麻雀與鴿子會不會靠近自己啄食？

　　鴿子考慮了一下，並沒有那麼快就接近Charles，但有一隻傻傻的小麻雀，完全不疑有他地跟著麵包屑的途徑接近Charles。後者牽起得意的嘴角弧度，他將部份的麵包屑放在手心中央，並小心地將手放在池塘的石頭上。接著，他專注地看著小麻雀絲毫沒有警覺心地跳進自己的掌心裡。

　　在小麻雀還來得及反應之前，Charles眼明手快地將小傢伙給逮住，接著他拔腿就跑開始尋找流浪騎士的蹤跡。

　　最後Charles在馬廄裡找到正在檢查馬蹄的流浪騎士，小領主得意地將自己的傑作展現給流浪騎士欣賞，後者笑了笑，並點點頭。Charles轉身，將可憐的小麻雀給放生。就在小麻雀飛走的同時，Charles好像明白了什麼——明白Erik為什麼要他去抓麻雀。

　　麻雀不算聰明絕頂的鳥類，雖然也容易接近人類尋找覓食機會，但牠們速度飛快，除非設下陷阱，否則很難逮住牠們。要如何逮住機警的敵人？先讓他們鬆懈，放下防禦姿態。

　　分心，就是大忌。無論在劍術上或者處理任何事上，只有謹慎的人才能存活下來。

　　

　　「還有新的功課嗎？」Charles回頭詢問著，對於這次的作業，他總有一種難言喻的感覺，總覺得好像發現了什麼，但又不是很清楚那是什麼樣的情緒。

　　「當然有，抓麻雀只是開胃菜，接下來還有更多精彩豐富的『餐點』。」流浪騎士摸了摸馬，神秘地說著，「My Lord。」

　　「Charles。」小領主朝流浪騎士走去，拍了拍身上的灰塵，抬起頭混著些許驕傲地望著男人，「叫我Charles就行了。」

　　「Charles。」恭敬不如從命，男人故意重複了小領主的名字。

　　「好了，趕快進行下一課吧！」溫徹斯特的未來公爵催促著、期待著。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抓麻雀的部份是瞎掰的，我只知道怎麼抓鴿子


	4. Time to say Goodbye

　　認真地算起來，Charles第一次在劍術的練習中佔了上風是兩年後的事，也就是Charles十二歲左右，他頭一次在劍術技巧上贏了Erik——把他的劍術老師手上的鈍劍給打飛，但換來不是稱讚，而是劍術老師的一抹更為神秘的笑容。

　　Erik也是唯一一位教授溫徹斯特的小領主劍術超過兩年並即將邁入第五年的劍術指導人員，眨眼間就過去了這麼多年，連Erik自己都有點意外，他居然在一塊土地上悠哉地、毫無憂慮地度過了至少五年的安穩光景。當然，Erik不是五年都一直待在溫徹斯特城堡裡，Lord Xavier常常派他去溫徹斯特各地方看察鄉土民情，並回報他。Erik常與其他騎士的看法相左，Charles甚至見過貝禮德騎士為此氣到臉紅脖子粗。

　　在練劍的日子裡，Charles總覺得Erik私藏不少招數，而他總是想盡辦法，無論是逼供——對於所謂的『逼供』，還不如說是Charles單方面覺得自己正在嚴刑逼供對方，但Erik可是樂在其中；或是軟聲討好，Erik卻依舊故我。

　　後來Charles才真正地瞭解到，並不是Erik不願意教授他，而是，Charles Xavier是未來的溫徹斯特公爵，就算他的劍術再精良，他還是公爵，公爵不需要像騎士一般東征西討，也不需要參與太過血腥暴力的格鬥。就像是，公獅有責任鞏固領土，但打獵的責任是母獅承擔，所以公獅不需要煩惱晚餐要吃什麼，那是母獅的義務。

　　在Erik待在溫徹斯特城堡的日子裡——實際上沒有多久的時日，Erik有時會進城堡有時則是在城堡郊區跟一些農民們一起生活——Charles會在他身邊繞來繞去，想聽聽那些Erik帶回來的故事。外面的世界之大，Charles從未有機會去探險，只能從騎士們口中得知城堡外面的荒涼與廣袤。不過，溫徹斯特的騎士們鮮少願意告訴他們的小領主太多他不應該知道的事，但Erik跟這些人不同，Erik會喝著Charles『借』來的酒，然後兩個人在馬廄裡邊喝邊聊著Erik看過的奇景及遇到的奇事。

　　Erik在踏入溫徹斯特土地之前去過不少地方，Charles聽過北方的殘暴熊故事，那些戰鬥熊可以用兩腳站立並且佔領北邊的疆土，王國有不少駐紮在北邊的騎士——年年都徵兵、年年都派往北邊。他們經年累月地抵抗著戰鬥熊的入侵，而這些騎士通常是一去不回的。老奶媽說距今最近的一次的北方戰鬥熊衝突是三十多年前了，所以至少王國已有三十多年的平靜安寧，但誰都說不準，熊族的脾氣會不會哪天又爆發，突然又血洗北方村莊？

　　Erik親眼見過熊族；Erik是北方人；Erik來自非常遙遠的北方，接近古老東方邊境的北域；Erik去過東方，也渡過大海，遇過海盜與船難，在荒涼的小島上看過奇妙的生物；Erik也去過西方沙漠，那裡有毒蠍、駱駝商人及沙漠強盜。

　　但Erik還沒去過南方。所以Charles不知道南方的人魚傳說的真實性。說也奇怪，Erik所說的這些經歷，全溫徹斯特城堡沒人相信，大夥都嗤之以鼻，Charles卻深信不疑。而且Charles總是盼望著有一天可以去看Erik走過的那些地方，驗證Erik所言不假。

　　

　　「不可能。」Erik笑著反駁著。

　　「反正父親還健在，Hank和Moira還有很多很多的學士也都能幫助父親，不差我一個。」Charles搶過Erik手上的酒，「趁我還沒被這座城堡綁住之前，我要出去一趟。」少年領主聲音漸微，卻不失決心。

　　

　　Charles不想喝酒，他只是想搶走Erik手上的飲品，讓對方能專注一點將自己的話聽進去、放在心上。說實話，Charles一直都有點懷疑，Erik真的有認真看待過、聽過自己說的話嗎？但每當他有如此疑惑時，Charles又會在別的事上發現Erik多少記得自己說過的一些話或在意的小事，例如Charles小時候養的虹蟋蟀死掉了，他傷心地哭著說這是在河流城堡抓到的寵物，溫徹斯特城堡沒有這樣的生物。Charles記得那時他難得大發孩子脾氣，居然還倔強地禁食了一天。

　　全城堡上上下下都拿他們的小領主沒辦法，Lord Xavier當時人遠在王都暫代首相，根本沒人治的了Charles。而隔天，Charles頂著哭腫的雙眼去梳洗自己時，僕人為他遞上了另一只陶罐，雖然裡面不是Charles想看到的虹蟋蟀，但他又有了新寵物——Erik之前提及的、住在溫徹斯特沿岸附近的草叢裡的、吃素的花螳螂。

　　不過那隻花螳螂的下場後來也跟虹蟋蟀一樣，很快就死在牠們的小窩裡。在這兩件事上，Charles突然意識到，原來，有些生物是不能被圈養的，而有些生物卻能安心地待在牠們的牢籠裡。那麼人類也可以簡單地用這種方式來劃分嗎？

　　

　　「你什麼時候出發？」Charles想起前兩天貝禮德騎士提到父親要貝禮德騎去一趟南方，似乎是要跟南方的貴族們商討關於農作物運送事宜，據說沙漠強盜們現在會侵犯官方運送物資的路線了。

　　「去哪？」Erik微微皺眉，他手上正在削著小木頭，Charles懷疑那是某個部族的藝術品，但Erik的手藝及審美觀確實無法讓Charles判斷出是哪個部落的象徵物。

　　「南方。」頓，「這次我也一起去吧！」Charles積極地、不知道第幾十或幾百次的自高奮勇。

　　「喔……」Erik愣了一下，是的，是愣了一下，並非思忖的模樣——這只有與Erik長期相處的Charles才察覺的到兩者的差異。

　　「貝禮德騎士說後天就要出發了，你準備的如何？」

　　「能有什麼準備？」流浪騎士對於這提問只是一貫地聳聳肩，不怎麼在意。

　　

　　語畢，流浪騎士起身，說夜深了要回去休息，也把少年領主給打發離開。Charles乖順地先步離馬廄，但他已經不是當年那位十歲的小毛頭，Erik的習慣與說話方式、行事調性他看在眼裡至少也看了五年，雖說Erik的心思意念Charles不見得全部都參透，但那些小動作、挑眉、轉轉眼珠、歪頭思考的模樣，Charles可是能自豪地說出各自不同之處。

　　有玄機。總之，Charles嗅出了不對勁，但現在不是打草驚蛇的時候。少年領主的腳步傍著月色回到他的『宮殿』，他得趁今晚來趕緊確認他的小小計畫的可行性。

　　

　　※※※

　　Erik當然沒有接到要往南方城堡的命令。

　　自從他半年前在眾人面前將貝禮德騎士從馬上打下來之後，貝禮德騎士發下狠話，他絕對不與也不願和Erik有任何交集——那老傢伙不知道在生什麼氣，Erik只是好心地順手把纏上老傢伙的大棕熊給一箭斃命，說起來Erik還算是貝禮德騎士的救命恩人，哪知道貝禮德騎士居然反過來要求要決鬥。

　　Erik推託著不想破壞溫徹斯特騎士們之間那微妙的平衡點，結果最後貝禮德騎士騎著馬衝上來，Erik的反射動作當然是把威脅自己的危險給剷除。

　　此後，Erik確實被溫徹斯特的騎士們給排擠、孤立了。但也願不得別人，反正Erik本來就沒打算跟那些人有太多的情感牽扯。他既不是一般的效忠君主或高貴夫人們的騎士，也非擁有出身貴族的血統。他習慣流浪，而他在溫徹斯特也待的夠久了，久到他都快忘了怎麼在鄉間裡逃竄以及死裡逃生後的、沒有明天的飲酒作樂。

　　Erik是不討厭溫徹斯特，畢竟Lord Xavier待他不薄，而Charles這鬼靈精也挺逗趣的，Raven與Hank也是挺可愛的小傢伙，只不過這些小傢伙都長大了，也會越來越無趣——他們會越來越像那些住在城堡裡，不知人間疾苦的、帶著皇冠的金絲雀。

　　差不多是時候需要跟這座給他安穩日子的城堡告別。雖然說無法親自與Lord Xavier道別確實有失禮節，但Lord Xavier給予Erik極大的自由，當Erik答應一同來到溫徹斯特城堡時，可是因為Charles說的那三個好處。好日子也該結束，Erik沒有任何的後悔或遺憾。

　　不，嚴格說起來，還是有點遺憾……那日漸長大的未來溫徹斯特公爵，倒是個有意思的孩子，Erik有點期待這位已成長為翩翩少年並且幾年後會成為成熟男性並扛下責任、掌握兵符、有可能成為下一任首相的國家未來棟樑，又會有如何的發展？

　　根據Erik所知，其實貝禮德騎士這趟去南方，也是因為南方幾位大貴族有意願想與溫徹斯特有更緊密的聯盟關係，而聯姻是最穩固的、最堅韌的聯繫。

　　可憐的Charles。流浪騎士為他輕輕嘆息，但身在貴族之家，自身意願排在家族利益之後，當他的學生、年輕的未來領主得知此事之後，真不曉得溫徹斯特城堡又會掀起怎樣的風暴。不過，即便那時，Erik已經遠離此地踏上新的旅程。

　　Erik放上馬鞍，並趁著夜色悄悄離開城堡，沒有任何人阻擋他的離去，他跨上馬，並稍稍奔跑了一段路後，他回頭，望了眼沐浴在銀色月光下的城堡。

　　微笑，結束他這五年的留戀。

　　

　　


	5. Not joking

　　溫徹斯特的邊境是綿延幾百公里的沿海海岸，越往北走漁村越疏疏落落，往南走的話，因為靠近王都，所以沿岸的貿易十分熱鬧。但Erik的目的地不在王都，所以他並沒有策馬往靠南邊的海岸進發，反之，他往反方向走。

　　由於北邊的漁村靠近河流城堡的領地，所以漁人們主要的貿易對象想當然爾是河流城堡的商人。表面上看來河流城堡與溫徹斯特交情匪淺，實則上河流城堡卻處處想盡辦法佔溫徹斯特的便宜。在古遠的姻親關係上，溫徹斯特墨守承諾並沒有因此與河流城堡劃清界線，畢竟能盡量維持和平——即便只是假象——任誰都不想戳破這張紙做的表皮。

　　流浪騎士往北前進，並不是想踏上河流城堡的土地，畢竟他聲名狼藉，河流城堡的騎士們近幾年來也總是用盡各種藉口想從Lord Xavier眼皮下把Erik帶走。Erik沒傻到脫離Lord Xavier的保護後，逕自把自己當禮物綁上緞帶送給河流城堡的領主。

　　要得獎賞，就得付出勞力。Erik嘴角微揚，露出帶著些許傲慢的笑容。

　　他坐在小漁村裡僅有的一間小酒店兼旅社，看著店主人的女兒為自己端上一杯麥酒。Erik一開始沒注意這位小姑娘，是當小姑娘不小心把麥酒稍微灑出在Erik的桌上時，流浪騎士才皺了眉、抬了眼。他沒打算責怪小姑娘的粗心、招待不周，但他確實看見了小姑娘眼神中的緊張與慌亂。小姑娘賠了罪趕緊抽出繫在腰際的抹布幫Erik的桌子擦乾淨，與此同時，Erik聽見左前方傳來嬉鬧且充滿猥褻的言詞的交談。

　　流浪騎士轉了轉視線，確認了左前方那一張桌子的四名男人都不是當地漁民，大概也跟自己一樣，算是趕路途中經過漁村的人。但與Erik不同的是，Erik打賭那些人大概是從哪個小城堡來的沒品騎士們——但不同於溫徹斯特城堡的領主們手下的騎士。大城堡裡的騎士通常都是裝備精良又舉止得體、自我意識良好的男人們，雖然在Erik眼中看來這些名貴騎士實在矯揉造作，但肯定比左前方那一桌操著汙言穢語下流胚子來的強。

　　小姑娘的父親正忙著招呼另一群準備下榻的旅人，這可能給了那些壞男人們一個好機會，他們可能趁機抓住小姑娘，或許直接在她父親眼前、也或許會將她帶到馬廄去，總之，無論是哪個選項，他們都準備要玷污她，而小姑娘心裡也有底自己絕對逃不過狼爪。

　　在偉大的溫徹斯特境內，也無法杜絕此類犯罪——或許鞭長莫及，或許……這就是現實。

　　Erik並沒有任何興致想要去阻止接下來的悲劇發生，一來他並不是受雇於溫徹斯特的騎士，二來如果英雄救美的話就太張揚了，如此無法低調行事。

　　這不是Erik第一次見到惡人憑著自己的武力得逞，然而他也相信，這不會是最後一次。拿起杯子，他啜了口麥酒，並收回視線，不打算干預即將發生的惡事。

　　小姑娘收拾好杯盤以及擦拭桌面完畢，就轉身離開，而左前方那張桌子的四名猥褻男子也站起身來。Erik知道她很害怕，可能會尖叫、掙扎……總之，場面絕對不好看。與此同時，他忍不住地思考著，如果他不是一名浪人，而是一名背負著溫徹斯特榮譽的騎士——例如貝禮德騎士——他是否會上前制止？

　　可惜他不是貝禮德騎士，所以無解。他又喝了一口麥酒，莫名的覺得這麥酒味道變差了。

　　Erik正準備掏出銅板丟在桌上，直接走出旅社躍上馬往碼頭前進，至少他並不怎麼想親眼、親耳接觸到悲劇的開端。而就在他正掏錢並聽見小姑娘的衣服被撕開、尖叫的同時，有什麼東西掠過他的眼角，像是飛過去的，更正，是丟過去，依照物體飛行的速度研判，丟擲者是相當用力地擲出物品。被丟擲的物品十分精準地擊中四位男人中的其中一位，被擊中後腦杓的男人悶哼一聲，居然半暈過去，其餘三人見狀同時間轉過頭來，人人臉上都顯露出驚恐、不解及失去耐心的模樣。

　　流浪騎士下意識地一秒就跳了開來，並做出了防衛動作，將手按在劍柄上，隨時都可以拔出抵擋出其不意的攻擊。不管攻擊者是誰，Erik已經被捲入一場無可避免的混戰，他有點後悔應該要更快溜出旅社才是。

　　

　　「欺負良家婦女是騎士的行為嗎？」

　　

　　Erik在心裡嘆氣，看來出現了一名路見不平拔刀相助的自以為正義的毛小孩。他可是一點都不想打這場架，只想趕緊離開，毛小孩跟那幾個混帳騎士之間的愛恨糾葛他一點興趣都沒有。

　　而就在Erik想趁機溜走的同時，他愣了一下，並在心中大聲的責怪自己，真的應該要早點離開旅社的！

　　

　　「小鬼，這地方可不是你該來的。」其中一位男人挑眉，一邊轉頭跟身邊的扯著小姑娘的同伴爆粗口，一邊雙手拉著自己的腰帶朝說話者走去。

　　「什麼地方該去，什麼地方不該去，輪不到你幫我決定。」年輕人揚頭，雖然個頭還不算高，但氣宇非凡，充滿貴族的驕傲，「放開她。」他的聲音沒有怒氣，卻蘊藏著冷漠。

　　

　　看來沒什麼好說的。

　　走到年輕人面前的男人，大笑了兩聲後立刻抽出劍，而年輕人撥開自身擋風雨用的斗篷也亮出他的武器——貴氣十足且鋒利無比的劍。兩把劍鋒相交，比蠻力、比技術。

　　男人比年輕人高上一顆頭，他意外地發現自己的攻擊居然被看起來嬌小又瘦弱的少年以單手持劍的方式接下，後者嘴角勾起盡力粉飾得意的弧度，為男人的怒意火上加油。男人低吼一聲，立刻使出蠻勁硬拼，而年輕人只是旋了劍身，輕巧地往右側滑過去，劍花一反，抽劍，讓男人順著自己的力道衝了過去，跌撞在其他的木桌上。

　　年輕人還沒站穩，另一名男人立刻撲了過來，想趁機補上一腳或是捅他一刀，但這麼點心眼當然一瞬間就被看穿。年輕人順手拾起桌上的杯盤，反手一扔再度精準地擲中對方的腦門，想偷襲的男人應聲倒地。

　　只剩下最後一名還扯著小姑娘衣服的男人，他見其他同伴一瞬間就被年紀不到自己一半的少年打倒在地，臉上瞬間面無血色。Erik打趣地望著這畫面，原先還想上前幫忙，現在只需要待在一邊看戲即可。但這畢竟不是在城堡裡的劍術練習場，目前佔上風的一方不等於獲得勝利，現實總是比較醜陋，一點都不華麗。

　　被擊倒的男人們怒氣上揚，他們一邊抓著桌椅爬起身來，一邊咒罵著，看來現在要進入現實生活。

　　

　　「後面！」流浪騎士對著年輕人喊，但說時遲那時快，一名男人已經抄起椅子往年輕人扔去。

　　

　　Erik只好放棄袖手旁觀，直接拉扯年輕人往自己的方向帶，後者閃過對方的沒品的扔擲後，揚起手中的劍，抵禦另一位被自己撂倒在地的男人的突擊。

　　Erik沒好氣地加入戰場，一邊吩咐小姑娘趕緊躲起來，一邊分神確認年輕人沒受傷。對付這種三腳貓功夫的、不知打哪個小城堡來的下三濫騎士——現在真的是詭異的年代，任何人都可以自封騎士了——Erik根本不需要使出半分實力。

　　當然，在兩人聯手之下，四名找碴男人很快就被轟了出去。Erik又不小心淌了渾水，但這次他也認了，反正剛好當作機會教育，讓年輕人看看這凶險的年代與現實環境。

　　

　　「怎麼跑出來了？」

　　

　　Erik隨手掏出一枚銀幣放在桌上，當作對旅社老闆的賠償，另一手先撩起年輕人的帽兜將他的臉稍稍掩蓋住，並揪著他的手臂將他往外帶。

　　

　　「生日禮物長腳跑了，我還不追出來？」年輕人雙手交叉於胸前，臉上寫滿不悅。

　　「我跟Lord Xavier約定在先，我隨時可以離開。」流浪騎士也不願意退讓。

　　「有禮貌的人會先打個招呼再走，而不是趁著月黑風高時走人。」湛藍色的雙眸閃爍著他的憤怒。

　　

　　Erik嘆氣，搔搔頭，嘴上功夫他絕對贏不了眼前的年輕人。

　　

　　「我送你回去。」

　　「我不回去。」年輕人撇頭。

　　「那你要去哪？」

　　「我跟你走。」年輕人轉首，露出頑皮的笑。

　　「Charles，別開玩笑。」

　　「你哪隻眼睛看我在開玩笑了？」語畢，他逕自走向馬廄，不理會既無奈又恨得牙癢癢的流浪騎士。

　　

　　


	6. Where is the destination

　　「你已經離開了溫徹斯特的領土了，依照你這個前進的路線，我們應該可以在明天太陽下山前穿越河流城堡的領地。」

　　

　　Charles邊騎著馬邊隨意瞧著身邊的風景，雖然Erik在溫徹斯特可以自由的閒晃、無拘無束的生活，即便有人用異樣的眼光、懷疑的態度對待Erik，但反正Lord Xavier的免死金牌就貼在Erik的背上，大多數人也是敢怒不敢言——不過話說回來，Erik在溫徹斯特的這幾年倒是很乖，沒到處惹事生非，還幫溫徹斯特做了不少事，所以在Erik「蹺家」之前，至少Charles聽到的關於流浪騎士的評價也稍稍地被平反一些。

　　但離開溫徹斯特的Erik等於離開水的魚，他不再被Lord Xavier的承諾所保護，而就Charles所知，河流城堡有張貼通緝令要拿下Erik，懸賞金額還不少，看來Erik的人頭還蠻值錢的。於此，Erik當然不會走溫徹斯特與河流城堡之間的溫河大道。他們從小酒館離開之後，Erik雖然一路朝北，也稍稍往西邊偏了些許。Charles把國家地圖背得滾瓜爛熟，他很快就判斷出，Erik走了森林小路，而且如果一直朝這個方向走去，他們可能會直接走到北域戰鬥熊的領土上——雖然溫徹斯特的未來公爵確實對未知的冒險感到相當興奮，但他並不怎麼想要才剛獨當一面就要跟妖怪等級的野獸來場廝殺對決。

　　好吧，其實Charles最在意的是Erik一路上的沉默。他注意到騎在他前方流浪騎士似乎根本不怎麼想理會自己，讓Charles感覺有點被冷落，還有一些不被尊重的感覺，這促使溫徹斯特的未來公爵踢了一下馬蹬，讓馬兒受到提醒往前小跑了一下，兩匹馬此時能並肩同行。

　　

　　「嘿，你還在生氣嗎？」Charles無辜地皺了眉，想起自己不久前在小酒館外跟他以前的劍術指導老師算是吵了一架，他忍不住在心裡腹俳著Erik應該沒這麼小氣吧？

　　

　　Erik好像是突然意識到身邊還有一個聒噪的好奇寶寶，但這名好奇寶寶根本沒見過什麼世面——除卻偶爾上王都還有各大貴族筵席之外，但那些都是夏日玫瑰的談笑場合、花園裡的嬌貴花朵的聚齊處——還硬要跟著Erik北行。而跟Charles相處的這段日子以來，Erik非常清楚，Charles雖然脾氣算還不錯，但如果遇到了自己認定為正確的事，或是想要堅持的事，這名未來公爵就會展現出比岩石還頑固的性子。

　　流浪騎士轉了轉眼珠，瞥了身邊矮了自己半顆頭——這小子近年來長得真快——的未來公爵一眼，然後嘆了一口大大地氣，不知是故意的還是發自內心的無奈。

　　聰明如Charles，他注意到Erik嘆氣之後，就立刻漾出笑意。他不怕人家碎唸或者反對，就怕對方冷冰冰的完全毫無回應，那樣才是最讓人不知所措的事。Charles不打算等待Erik回覆自己，反正不管現在流浪騎士說什麼反對的言詞，他都不打算多加理會。未來公爵開始丟各種不同的話題，例如以前Erik提過關於北境的各種傳說，像是戰鬥熊是否暫時銷聲匿跡了？那麼溫徹斯特與北方領主們年年派過去的騎士又去哪裡駐守了呢？Erik是幾歲的時候見到熊族的，為什麼熊族當時沒有傷害他？Erik是北方人，所以，Erik有去過王都嗎？或者未來有計劃要到南邊旅行嗎？

　　流浪騎士把視線放在前方，那茂密的森林，巨樹低垂的氣根、枝子與刮人的葉片遮著他們的前進路線，也若有似無地隔絕著Erik與Charles之間的默契。對於Erik的默不作聲，Charles默默地覺得有點小小地受傷，但他只是努努嘴，告訴自己，旅程也才剛開始而已，雖然Erik的反應確實讓Charles覺得有那麼一丁點的失落。

　　

　　未來公爵忍不住地低聲喃喃道：「我只是想知道我們的目的地而已。」

　　聽聞身邊人的碎唸，Erik 終於轉過頭去瞅著Charles，但他的眼神卻讓人感覺有點冰涼，他冷冷地道：「是我的目的地，不是「我們」。」

　　

　　語畢，流浪騎士踢了踢馬腹，加快馬兒行走的速度，毫不理會在後頭著急地喊著他名諱的小領主。

　　

　　※※※

　　並不是Charles要挑剔，但眼下這狀況確實令他開心不起來。

　　要不是為了追趕Erik任性的策馬跑走的緣故，Charles才不會緊張地抓緊韁繩想要趕上Erik的速度。但畢竟Charles並沒有在密林騎馬的經驗，更別說當時他心急如焚，根本沒注意到有根被Erik揮開的樹枝反彈回來，就那麼恰巧地打到了趕路中的Charles。

　　說巧不巧，樹枝這麼一反彈，那麼剛好地打到了Charles不說，居然還把他整個人從馬背上勾了下來。雖然Charles反應敏捷，在落地之前就趕緊保護自己的頭以免滾下來撞上了什麼尖銳的石塊，但Charles沒注意到的是，他落地滾了幾圈後停了下來，正在心中感謝上蒼沒讓他受什麼嚴重的傷時，他掙扎地爬了起來，卻一個踉蹌，居然不小心踩到了一塊佈滿青苔的石子。說時遲那時快，Charles下意識地大叫一聲，接著整個人往後仰倒——但也不知道是怎麼倒的，反正他就倒了下去，而且又多滾了兩圈，最後居然摔滾進旁邊的小溪裡。

　　在Charles摔下去之前，他所看到最後的一幕就是Erik掉頭回來找他，而Erik一臉驚詫地看著Charles摔到溪裡去。本來應該是心驚膽戰的插曲，卻讓Erik捧腹大笑。待Erik下馬走過去把Charles從水中拉出來時，流浪騎士從頭到尾都沒有止住笑意，這讓渾身溼透的未來領主更感到滿腹委屈。

　　而這場意外也讓他們兩人來不及找到可以落腳的地方，而這荒郊野外的小角落，更不可能找到任何人造的物品，遑論廢墟。所以兩人只好隨意找個還算寬敞但又有遮蔽效果的樹幹附近，把馬兒栓好，Erik在樹枝上將繩子拉好，讓Charles可以把溼透的衣服掛上去，並生了個火試著烤乾衣服，也讓正發著抖的未來公爵大人可以取暖——畢竟這裡是北方，北方不像南方，當天上的大火球落在地平線之後，即便在盛暑，夜晚也是要裹著毯子才能免於受凍。

　　Erik一邊用樹枝有一搭沒一搭地拌弄著那一堆火，一邊扭頭看著裹在他隨手帶出來的破舊毯子裡的小少爺，心想著不知那毛毯上有無跳蚤，這位小領主才剛踏出家門就出師不利，這趟旅行大概是倒楣的事多，幸運的事少了。

　　但讓Erik略感詫異的是，嬌生慣養的Charles倒是沒抱怨什麼，對Erik來說，Charles就像是自己玩毛線結果被毛線纏住的幼貓，雖然被解救了，但還是心有餘悸地瞅著毛線瞧，就像現在Charles盯著那堆火苗瞧一樣。貓嘛，即便天塌下來了也壓不死牠們與生俱來的好奇心。

　　

　　「Charles……」

　　「我不會走的。」少年領主仰起頭，雖然看起來真的是一副落難貴公子的模樣，但眼神中的堅定意味卻沒有任何削減半分。

　　

　　流浪騎士早已知悉自己說服不了對方，但有趣的是，他們兩人在這點上莫名地相像，特別是彼此都莫名頑固，對於已認定、已決定的事物，沒有任何退讓的餘地。Erik有個預感，他認為或許在不久的未來，他與Charles一定會為了某些事情而起很大的紛爭，至於是什麼事，現在誰也說不準，畢竟，那就只是一個預感而已。

　　他知道無論說什麼，Charles都不可能改變心意，反過來說，他自己也是如此。Erik的視線往下飄落，回到那一堆火炭裡。

　　

　　「你要往北對嗎？」

　　

　　良久，Charles主動打破僵局，他輕聲問著，如同夜風輕柔撫過他們的肌膚一般。

　　Erik深深地吸了口氣，緩緩吐出。他依舊沒有言語，但兩人這些年相處下來的默契已經足夠讓Charles得知Erik一些小動作背後的意義。

　　

　　「所以，」Charles斂了不久前散發出的驕傲氣勢，改用較為溫和的口氣說著，「你要回家？」

　　

　　Erik是北方人。雖然不知道有多北方，有多遙遠。他只說自己來自非常遙遠的北方，接近古老東方邊境的北域。Charles知道地圖上所標示的位置，知道地圖上每一分每一吋的地形。他用手指輕撫過那些古老的羊皮紙卷、精美的手抄書，那些他碰觸過的墨水、纖維彷彿在他的腦中繪製出當地風景，那些景色像在他腦中展開似的，讓Charles心神嚮往，但只有Erik住的地方，Charles不知怎地，就是無法想像的出那會是怎樣的環境。

　　Erik為什麼會離開家鄉？為什麼會到處流浪？為什麼會成為被通緝的壞人？又為什麼在溫徹斯特待上了一段好時光後，又決定踏上危險的旅程？是血液中不甘安於室，想要冒險的鼓動，還是有什麼人正等著他，Erik是否還有什麼承諾要去兌現？不知道，Charles還是猜不到。

　　所以，是回鄉嗎？Charles怔怔地望著他，試圖在他臉上找到答案。

　　

　　「回家啊……」Erik低聲自語著，嘴角勾起些許弧度，不怎麼明顯，但Charles將其收進眼底，「大概吧。」流浪騎士笑著，像是自嘲。

　　

　　


End file.
